Blind
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Summary: Naruto transfers to a school in Japan due to some 'business.' There's a lot about him underneath than what you see. For starter, he can't hear or talk. Oh the poor boy. Lot's of heartbreaks along the way. Slightly Angst. Pairing: NaruSaku vs NaruChi


**Blind**

 **Summary:** _Naruto transfers to a school in Japan due to some 'business.' There's a lot about him underneath than what you see. For starter, he can't hear or talk. Oh the poor boy. Lot's of heartbreaks along the way. Slightly Angst._

 _Pairing: NaruSaku vs NaruChi_

 ** _It all began_**

It all began that day. The day which I want back so badly...

He transferred to our school. It was the first day I met him... how I wish I could go back in time…

 **Six years ago**

"Class, today we have a new transfer student. He is from America, and he will be continuing his school, here in Japan. Hope you can all be friends with-" Iruka stopped, giving him the chance to introduce himself.

The boy, took out a notebook from his bag and quickly scribed something.

He showed the written message to the whole class.

 **"Hello, nice to meet you."**

The whole class went into awkward silence, until Iruka cleared his throat and spoke out.

"You see, he was born deaf. He is able to hear us with hearing devices which sends only high pitched noises, but he cannot understand what we are saying. The only means of communication with him is either by hand signs, or written notes." Iruka explained, only to receive even more awkward silence.

The awkward silence continued as the boy received some nasty glares from the students.

"Why is he with us! This school isn't right for disabled people." A boy with dark spiky hair spoke out.

"It is a special case Kiba." Iruka explained with an angry expression towards him.

"And what might that be? His funny looking marks on his face?" Another girl with blonde hair mocked towards the boy, who was now completely shocked from all the drama in front of him. It was only pushing him further and further till he burst into tears. He somehow managed to hold them back.

"Ino! Detention after class!" She was scolded by the teacher for making fun of the boy. However, he couldn't stop all those students who were all laughing towards the boy.

"This is the last warning. One more offensive word against him, and you are expelled." Iruka growled, dead serious.

Everyone stopped laughing, but the occasional glares were still active. The boy just looked down in embarrassment, not making eye any contacts.

"So as I was saying. It is a special case with him. We do know there are other schools for students like him, but those schools aren't for someone whose entry scores are 100." Some of the students were shocked. They stared at him in awe, rather than hatred. However, he still didn't make any eye contacts. He was too scared to be bullied once again.

"He had full marks in all his entrance exams. He was even offered a place from 'Excel High' but he decided to join this school due to some family issues." If they could be more shocked, they would. 'Excel High' was the top school and college in the whole Japan. Getting a place there was like a dream come true.

"So I would be glad if you can all just accept him as he is. And who knows, maybe you can even learn from him." Iruka continued with a gentler voice as everyone seemed to calm down a little. Though a lot was about to come...

"So, please take a seat beside... let's see... Sakura."

"No!" The pink haired girl named Sakura rejected instantly.

"If you have a problem, you can always leave." Iruka said with a calm yet angry voice.

The boy slowly made his way towards the seat beside the pink haired girl. He avoided the constant glaring he was receiving and quickly sat beside her.

The rest of the class went smoothly, with the exception of some papers thrown towards the boy. But he didn't complain to the teacher, instead he hid the papers so they wouldn't get into trouble.

As soon as the bell rang, most of the students left the room as soon as they could. Some tried to pull off some pranks, but was caught red handed by Iruka.

"Ino, Kiba and Tenten. Detention."

"But sir!" They all yelled in unison. Detention was anything but fun.

"No more buts. Meet me in the office." With that said, Iruka left the class, without further conversation.

The boy sighed with a sad expression and started to pack his bag. The pink haired girl who sat beside him, long left the classroom as she felt disgust, sitting near someone like him. He wasn't stupid, to not understand the situation he was in. He decided to stop thinking for a while, and just relax a bit.

As soon as he was about to leave, his eyes feel on the table next to him.

'This purse must be of that girl.' He thought.

He picked it up, and ran towards the exit, to catch up with the rightful owner of the belonging.

He was new in this school, so he had difficulty to find his way in the crowd. However, tracking someone with pink hair, was easier. He smiled a bit, as he saw her near the canteen, talking to some of her friends.

He was staring at, quite possibly, the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. A perfect pale face, stunning jade eyes, and to top it all off... The most gorgeous, striking pink hair he'd ever seen. Without even noticing, he was already in love with the girl.

He slowly approached towards their group. They were chatting among themselves, all he could hear were robotic sounds... that's all his ear device is capable of.

'Should I take them off… nah.' He touched his ear-pods before shaking his head.

O-I-O-I-O

"This guy really gives me the creeps. Why do I have to sit beside him!"

"Calm down Sakura, at least you got a boy instead of Sasuke."Ino smirked, and teased her rival.

"Shut up Ino! Sasuke is going to be my boyfriend!"

"Dream on!"

"Likewise." She replied, equally agitated. They have been best friends since kindergarten until their grown affection towards the same boy caused them to hate each other.

Naruto advanced towards the group... not knowing what was coming next after few minutes.

"Look, here comes you boyfriend." Ino teased, which was followed by Kiba's laughs.

Sakura turned towards the boy with a glare and yelled at him for no particular reason.

"What the hell do you want?"

Naruto was startled from the sudden outburst of anger from her. He didn't expect this at all. He was just returning her purse.

He quickly took his notebook and wrote something.

"Hello, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He showed his notebook to her.

"And I am Sakura Haruno, and I don't give a damn." She yelled towards him. All he understood was, she was yelling at him.

Both Kiba and Ino burst into laughter, seeing the drama in front of them.

"Nice one Sakura. Can't stop laughing." Said Kiba, laughing hysterically. Oh the over dramatic laugh.

Naruto quickly wrote something on his notebook but soon found his notebook slapped off his hand before Sakura stomped on the pages, tearing them apart.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. His mouth slightly open from the sudden outburst of the girl.

"Oh my gosh! Look he is holding your purse! He stole it." Ino suddenly gushed with her over dramatic accusing fingers.

"Huh! Yea! He stole it!" Said Kiba didn't even notice it, just went along with Ino. He loved to bully.

"What you guys saying- Right!" Sakura quickly snatched the purse from his grip, and pushed him to the ground.

"How dare you steal my purse!" She yelled towards the blonde boy. He fell hard on his back, and sprained his left ankle.

He somehow managed to stand up on his feet, but soon was met with Kiba's fist/

"The first day of your class, and you start picking on the girls huh! What did you want from her purse? Her photos huh? You are a pervert!" He kicked him straight on the face, and caused his nose to bleed.

"Gosh Kiba! It's going too far. We will be in trouble. Let's run." Ino whispered as she pulled him.

"R-right... I am outta here." Both Kiba and Ino left the spot immediately.

Sakura however was dwelling on her mind, whether to stay and help the poor guy, or just leave him the way it is.

She took a step towards him, but changed her mind and ran away, leaving him laid on the floor, blood cascading from his nose.

As Naruto laid on the floor, his vision began to blur, and before he knew, he lost consciousness.

 **One week later**

"I heard today he is going to come after second period. We are so doomed."

"Calm down Ino. He can't prove it... I guess." Kiba tried to comfort her, but in fact, he was the most scared as it was all his fault to begin with... mostly.

"I am sure we are going to get kicked out! And it's all thanks to you." Yelled Sakura towards Kiba.

"Now, don't put everything on me. It was your fault to begin with!" Kiba yelled back.

"How is it my fault! You were the one to punch him." It was loud enough for everyone to hear... including someone standing in the door.

All three of them widened their eyes, seeing the principal standing by the door.

Their heart started to beat faster and faster as the principal took each steps towards them.

"We didn't do anything!" All three of them said in unison.

 **(Naruto's house)**

Naruto stood in front of the mirror, dressed up in his school uniform. He looked at the wall clock and could see it was about time to leave. He had to leave his sister to the airport today so he was late for college. He quickly tied his shoes and exited his room.

"Oh Naruto, don't forget the lunch. I left it in the kitchen." His mother's voice. Naruto quickly pick his lunch before giving a hug to his mother.

"Should I tell the driver to drop you off?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Gosh you and your games… be safe."

 **(Outside College)**

Naruto stood in front of the college entrance. He already felt it's been ages since he last came here, but it was just a week. He took a deep breath before walking through the gates.

"Hey watch out!"

Naruto spun in an instance as he blocked the bicycle with his feet that was about to collide with him. The person riding the cycle flew at him after the collision was stopped.

He quickly took a hold of the person who collided on his chest.

He helped the person on her feet as he took a step book. On closer look he could see it was a girl with long blonde hair with pink shades on the end. She was wearing the school uniform and a noticeable red ribbon on her hair.

She rubbed her temple before looking at him with her azure-blue eyes.

"Sorry about that, I was getting late and sped up but then the brakes weren't working~" She sighed and smiled at him. "But you stopped the cycle with your feet, that was kind of cool."

Naruto titled his head and inwardly laughed at the antics.

"Uh.. my name is Chitoge Kirisaki, new in this college. Nice to meet you!" She smiled cheerfully at him.

Naruto looked down thoughtfully before looking up and smiled with a nod.

"Um.. you are?" She asked after not getting any verbal response from the boy.

Naruto looked down and shook his head. He took out his notebook and quickly wrote his response.

 **"** **I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you. I can't talk or hear you."**

He looked at her worriedly as she read the words. He expected her to give him a disgusted look and walk off, but to his surprise she hugged him.

"It must be tough like this… I am sorry…"

Naruto stood there frozen in shock. He didn't expect this at all.

She let go of him and smiled.

She asked for his notebook which he handed over, still slightly taken back from her behaviour.

"Well Naruto it was nice meeting you, meet me in canteen today, I want to know you better x)" She handed the paper over to him before smiling as she skipped hurried to her class.

Naruto looked at the words and laughed. The handwriting was horrible.

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: It's a old fanfiction I wrote before, thought would repost it. So how is it? Worth continuing?**

 **Review~**


End file.
